


With You

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Infidelity, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria woke up with a smiling. It was a great relief to know that her torment was over and she could start her life over with a man she truly loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

Astoria Malfoy checked for the umpteenth time that she wasn’t being followed before she walked through gates of the park.

It wouldn’t do either of them any good if her husband found them meeting alone and in the muggle world no less.

Astoria spotted the man she was meeting and sat down on the bench behind him and pulled out a book and pretended to read.

“I haven’t got much time, Albus. Did you find anything to help us?” Astoria asked barely moving her lips.

“Not yet. I cannot find any reference to the book that you told me about. I have tried all the libraries I could think of, including the one in Grimmauld Place, but it’s like it doesn’t even exist,” he replied frustrated.

Astoria knew that the quest she had sent her lover on would be almost impossible to accomplish, but she had hoped that he would be able to find what they needed.

“Keep trying. I think he’s beginning to suspect that something is going on. He keeps looking at me suspiciously. I try to act normal, but I think he’s beginning to see through it,” she said panicking.

“Just keep going, Astoria. Once we have found this book you will be free and we can be together,” Albus said, taking her hand.

“I know, Albus, and I cannot wait for that day. If you get anything then contact me through the ads in The Quibbler. He doesn’t read it,” Astoria said as she put the book away and rose from the bench.

A few years after the war had ended Astoria had met a reformed Draco Malfoy; or so she thought.

He had been polite, funny, and attentive when they had dated, but the moment they had married he had changed into the man he truly was; a controlling, and emotionally abusive man.

Astoria had done everything she could think of to get away from him, but it never seemed to work. Just when she had resigned herself to a life of misery she had met Albus and he had swept her off her feet. Astoria had never felt anything like it before. Albus made her laugh and smile; something she had not done in many years. Over time her feelings had grown from admiration to love and together began to plot her escape.

A few weeks later Astoria noticed a bolded advertisement in The Quibbler.

_**Cinderella,** _

_**Your glass slipper has been found. Meet me at seven ‘o clock tomorrow morning at the ballroom.** _

_**Prince Charming** _

Astoria could barely contain her smile at the message. She would go to the park at nine ‘o clock the next morning. It was a code developed between the two of them so they wouldn’t get caught.

The next morning came quicker than Astoria thought it would and in no time she was sitting on the bench talking to her young lover.

“We’re not out of the woods yet, Albus. If he finds us now…”she trailed off and shivered at the thought.

“He won’t. We will go straight to Dover and cross into France on the Ferry. He won’t think that we would travel the muggle way,” Albus said trying to reassure her that they would be fine.

The only trouble they could get in would be getting caught before they had even left the Greengrass estate.

Astoria’s parents were going to hold a ball to celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary two nights from then and they were going to use the chaos of the evening to slip away unnoticed from Draco Malfoy.

The book Albus had been searching for held a ritual which could magically nullify the marriage between Astoria and Draco. Only a witch could cast the spell and it was extremely rare as many copies were burned to keep witches from seeking it.

The both of them had to be somewhere unreachable to do it so there was no chance of being found before the ritual was completed. Albus and Astoria planned to marry the very next morning so if they were found then there would be nothing Draco, or anyone else could do about it.

_Four days later_

Astoria woke up with a smiling. It was a great relief to know that her torment was over and she could start her life over with a man she truly loved.

Her and Albus’s plan worked perfectly. Draco had not noticed her disappearance until the day after the ball and by then they were already hidden in France, and at the end of the evening she was no longer Draco’s concern.

He had sent Astoria a letter which demanded her to return home so they work things out. She had sent one back stating that she would return home once her honeymoon with her new husband was over. Astoria had had no reply to that one, but she could imagine the look of fury on Draco’s face when he read it.

“Morning, love,” Albus murmured in her ear.

“Morning, Albus,” Astoria said.

“What did you want to do today?” he asked sounding sleepy.

“Anything, so long as I’m with you I don’t care,” Astoria replied as she turned around and kissed him deeply.


End file.
